Bajo la Lluvia
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Para Juvia, el hecho de poder estar con su amado Gray-sama es casi como un sueño, pero se ve derrumbado en el momento en el que lo escucha decirle a Lucy que siempre la ha querido, ¿Perdió finalmente contra su rival en el amor o es todo un mal entendido? GruVia! LIME.


**Hola a todos nuevamente! :D Luego de estar un buen tiempo lejos de por aquí les traigo un nuevo One-Shot más de la hermosa pareja Gruvia (GrayxJuvia) Espero que disfruten de la lectura :D **

**Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece, le pertenecen a Hiro-sensei :)**

**.**

**. **

**Bajo la Lluvia**

.

Era tarde en la noche, corría un suave y frío viento sobre la ciudad y todo transcurría de manera normal en Fairy Tail, pero cierto mago de hielo se sentía extraño, era como si algo le faltara, y ese algo era precisamente Juvia.

-"…dónde podrá estar esa chica? No la he visto en todo el día…Generalmente siempre anda revoloteando por aquí…"- se decía Gray a sí mismo. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, meditando sobre qué podría haberle sucedido a la chica en cuestión, hasta que una rubia se le acercó diciendo animadamente

- Gray! Has visto a Juvia? Necesito preguntarle algo…pero no he podido localizarla en todo el día! –

-Lucy…No, yo tampoco he sabido nada de Juvia, no ha venido al gremio- respondía un poco ido mientras que pensaba – "Esto ya es un tanto raro…Que Juvia no venga al gremio es extraño…"- pero fue sacado, nuevamente, de sus pensamientos al escuchar decir a su compañera

-Oh bueno…Supongo que mañana le preguntaré... Adiós Gray!- estaba decidida a marchase de inmediato a su hogar, pero una mano tomó su hombro y la detuvo.

-Te acompaño a casa…yo también me marcho- dijo el mago de Hielo.

Una vez que salieron del gremio, se mantuvieron ambos en silencio mientras que avanzaban lentamente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad y el viento les pegaba delicadamente en sus caras. Lucy, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por el silencio de ambos, habló primero.

-Y cuéntame Gray, ¿Qué tal te va con Juvia?-

-…Como siempre, creo- contestó Fullbuster un tanto ido, mientras que se miraba los zapatos.

-Y…¿No has pensado en darle una oportunidad? Digo, Juvia es una chica muy linda, además, es buena persona y siempre está preocupada por ti, ya sabes como es…- hablaba Lucy mientras que intentaba leer las expresiones del chico, cosa que no le fue posible debido a la oscuridad de la noche y porque éste caminaba cabizbajo.

- Hmm...No lo sé…- decía Gray un tanto confundido y avergonzado - ¿Que le dé una oportunidad a Juvia?...pero yo, ¿Cómo me siento? …Quiero decir, ¿Qué es lo que siento realmente por Juvia?...Me molesta que llegue Lyon y pretenda que ella le pertenece, y me siento incompleto cuando ella no está cerca, es como si me faltara algo importante…aunque a veces es un poco pegajosa, sé que hace lo posible por no causarme problemas…y yo…Lucy, ¿Qué piensas que sea lo que me ocurre?- las palabras de Fullbuster sonaron confusas, pero su significado era bastante claro.

-Te gusta Juvia, eso es lo que pasa Gray, la quieres…No estás al cien por ciento si ella no está, pero cuando está tampoco se lo demuestras, eres un Tsundere Gray! Hahaha –

La rubia hablaba animadamente mientras que provocaba un leve sonrojo en su compañero – Trata de ser un poco más claro con ella…a veces se pone muy triste cuando tú la ignoras, aunque trata de hacerse la fuerte y sigue sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Otras veces, cuando tú te vas de viaje a realizar trabajos, ella anda cabizbaja y suspirando por todas partes, y otras veces simplemente te sigue, pero es una buena chica…sé más claro con ella, estoy segura de que algo bueno va a resultar con ustedes dos! Además serían una pareja perfecta!- era tanto el ánimo que transmitían las palabras de la rubia, que terminaron por animar también a su acompañante.

– Entonces la quiero…siempre la he querido – decía Fullbuster, a la vez que le agradecía a su compañera por aclarar sus dudas, pero lo que no sabía era que cierta chica peliazul había escuchado lo último que él había hablado con Lucy mientras que veía a los dos jóvenes juntos y malinterpretaba toda la situación.

Gray había comenzado a caminar para marcharse del lugar, ocultando su felicidad por lo recién descubierto pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a Juvia unos pocos metros más allá de donde él se encontraba, la cual lo estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

– G-Gray-sama…a usted le gusta Lucy…siempre supe que yo no llamaba su atención pero…nunca pensé que ella ganaría contra todo mi amor! – Juvia hablaba con la voz temblorosa, trataba de ocultar su pena, trataba de sonreír, pero esta vez no lo conseguía. Loxar siempre había sido rechazada por su tan querido Gray-sama, pero nunca se daba por vencida, ya que sabía que su perseverancia traería recompensa, pero al parecer estaba errada, o esa creía ella…

– Juvia? Dónde habías estado todo el día! Quería…Digo, Lucy quería preguntarte algo –  
Gray no había escuchado muy bien lo que la chica había dicho, así que comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, pero se volvió a detener cuando la escuchó decir

– Gray-sama…espero que sea feliz con Lucy…Juvia se rinde, ya perdió contra su rival en el amor…Gray-sama tiene novia ahora, así que Juvia no lo molestará más…– La voz de la joven maga de agua sonaba apagada y desanimada, no como de costumbre y sin siquiera esperar respuesta por parte de su querido chico, comenzó a correr lejos de aquel lugar. Su estado de ánimo provocó que comenzara a llover a mares por lo que Gray sin comprender lo que Juvia decía y viendo la tormenta que se estaba desatando supo que a la peliazul la atormentaba algo, y sin pensarlo la siguió para explicarle la situación anterior.

-"Con lo cabezotas que es esta mujer de seguro que escuchó, o mejor dicho, se imaginó cosas que no eran!"- pensaba Fullbuster mientras que corría persiguiendo a la peliazul, la que se encontraba corriendo y llorando a la vez. Juvia pensaba que su tan querido Gray-sama no la seguía, no tenía por qué hacerlo! Después de todo ya tenía novia.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos corriendo, llegó a las afueras de la ciudad, a sentarse cerca de un río que había cerca mientras que la lluvia no paraba de caer.

-"Gray-sama…Al final te decidiste por Lucy…y ella no hacía nada para ganar tu amor! …Tal vez fui demasiado amorosa?...o tal vez soy fea?...Gray-sama…"- la triste maga de agua, mientras que se debatía en sus pensamientos, veía como su reflejo se deformaba con cada gota de lluvia que caía, pero se distinguía que era ella. Unos cuantos minutos después, vio reflejado en aquel tormentoso río otro reflejo borroso que obviamente no era el de ella, por lo que se giró pensando en que sería alguien que tal vez se perdió o que simplemente quería molestarla, pero se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver que era su Gray-sama el que estaba parado ahí, junto a ella, todo empapado y agitado por haberla seguido todo el rato hasta aquel lugar.

-Gray-sama!? Por qué – pero antes de que dijera algo, él le cubrió la boca diciendo seriamente – Escúchame Juvia, primero que todo, ¿Dónde demonios estuviste todo el día? Segundo, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que escuchaste que le dije a Lucy!? Por supuesto que no es mi novia! Ella es solo mi compañera! Nada más que eso…– y cuando terminó de hablar, le quitó la mano de la boca a la peliazul, la que, un poco sonrojada por haber tenido la mano de su Gray-sama en su boca, lo miro con ojos de plato para luego decir

–¿¡Gray-sama no es novio de Lucy!? ¿Pero entonces porqué le estaba diciendo que siempre la había querido? – Juvia no comprendía muy bien la situación, solo sabía que estaba inmensamente contenta por saber que su tan amado Gray-sama no estaba comprometido con su rival en el amor.

– No le estaba diciendo que la quería a ella…De cualquier manera, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – el mago de hielo se encontraba un tanto sonrojado por la pregunta que le había hecho la hermosa chica.

- ¿Huh? Ah! Lyon-sama me invitó a comer a un pueblo cercano, y luego me trajo hasta la ciudad y se marchó. Dijo que si me venía sola podría pasarme algo…No sé qué quiso decir con eso – La peliazul estaba tratando de descifrar lo que Lyon le había dicho, mientras que Gray se enfadaba por las razones que la joven le había dado.

– No deberías salir mucho con ese tipo! Es un pervertido…– Sabía que debía ser más claro respecto a sus sentimientos, sabía que debía dejarle un poco más en claro a Juvia lo que sentía por ella, pero es que simplemente no podía, le costaba un montón!- "Que ganas de abrazarla y besarla…"- pensaba mientras que la lluvia golpeaba suavemente el rostro de Loxar –"Se ve tan…sexy. Es cierto, nunca antes lo había notado, pero la verdad es que Juvia es muy sexy…"- Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Juvia rompió el silencio.

– Gray-sama no es novio de Lucy…entonces dígame Gray-sama, ¿Hay otra chica que le guste? ¿Para quien eran esas palabras que le decía a Lucy? – La maga de agua quería saber fuera como fuera de quién se trataba.

-Herm…Bueno, es una chica muy linda, siempre me está siguiendo a todos lados…a veces es muy tierna, otras veces es un poco terca, y a veces es muy rara…Es una chica muy fuerte, tiene unos hermosos ojos…y la quiero mucho – Para Gray, decir todo esto representó un verdadero desafío, no le dijo claramente que era ella esa chica, pero él pensó que ella comprendería.

-Oh…al parecer es perfecta para usted Gray-sama…Supongo que no puedo competir contra ella, ¡Pero mi amor por usted no va a cambiar! – La chica había adoptado la aptitud de siempre, y no había notado que era ella misma de quien Gray hablaba.

-Juvia…No te diste cuenta?-

-Eh? Darme cuenta de qué? – Realmente no se había percatado, ya que ella no se auto consideraba tan perfecta.

-Juvia…Esa chica está aquí ahora mismo-

– Enserio!? Entonces la encontraré y le diré que Gray-sama es mío!- La pobre peliazul era tan inocente que aún no comprendía que era ella.

–Juvia, es que no entiendes? Estoy hablando con ella ahora mismo! – Fullbuster ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

– Eh!? Pero como puede estar hablando conmigo y con ella al mismo tiempo!? Gray-sama tiene poderes psíquicos? –Ya era suficiente, Gray había perdido totalmente la paciencia, y dado que esto fue así, la tomo por los brazos la miró a los ojos y le dijo seriamente.

– Juvia, esa chica de la que te hablé recién eres tú…Cómo es posible que no lo entendieras? ¡Eres tú! – y sin más la besó torpemente. Gray nunca antes había besado a nadie, y Juvia tampoco, por lo que al principio el beso fue solo un roce de labios, que para ambos fue algo mágico. Poco a poco Gray, dejándose llevar por su instinto y un poco por sus conocimientos, fue intensificando aquella muestra de amor hasta que provocó que la joven abriera un poco los labios, cosa de la que tomó provecho e introdujo su lengua suavemente, para luego hacerlo apasionadamente, como si de eso dependiera su vida, como si fueran a fundirse juntos, pero el beso se vio interrumpido porque ambos debieron separarse en busca de algo de oxígeno.

La maga de agua o podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, había soñado tantas noches con que besaba a su Gray-sama y ahora, por fin, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo, aún que no podía creerlo, pensaba que todo era otro sueño más, pero no era así, era bastante real. Al besar los labios de su amado Gray, sintió como una corriente eléctrica deliciosa bajaba por todo su cuerpo, sentía cómo su cálida lengua jugueteaba con la suya, como pedía más de aquel intenso beso, como sus respiraciones se agitaban, hasta que casi quedó sin aire.

– Gray-sama…usted me besó! Esto debe ser un sueño…–

– No Juvia, esto se sentiría tan real en un sueño? – y Fullbuster volvió a besarla, esta vez con más experiencia que antes, sentía una sensación deliciosa cada vez que introducía su lengua en la boca de la joven, cada vez que su lengua rozaba la de ella, mordió su labio inferior y sintió como ella soltó un pequeño gemido de placer, cosa que lo éxito un tanto y provocó que sus manos comenzaran a recorrer aquella perfecta silueta.

-G-Gray-sama…esto no debería hacerse al aire libre…- La peliazul decía con sus mejillas coloradas, su cabello lacio y pegado al rostro debido a la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, y mirándolo provocativamente.

-S-si…creo que tienes razón, ven, vamos!- Ya no había quién lo frenara. La mirada tan sensual de Juvia, su aspecto sexy y su insinuación lo habían provocado a hacer lo que quería hacer desde hace ya algún tiempo.

A lo lejos, desde donde estaban se podía divisar una pequeña casucha de madera abandonada, así que sin tiempo de pensar si quiera con tanta "emoción" encima, corrieron los dos hasta aquel lugar. Una vez dentro notaron que, a pesar de estar abandonada y llena de musgo por fuera, en su interior había varios muebles antiguos, en mal estado, pero que a ellos, por supuesto, les servía, de cualquier manera, solo necesitaban la cama para llevar a cabo sus candentes propósitos.

Y sin más hicieron lo que su instinto y sus sentimientos los llevaron a hacer. Tuvieron una apasionada noche en la que ninguno de los dos pegó un ojo si quiera por empezar con una nueva ronda de besos, toqueteos, juegos y demás. De seguro que, desde ese día, las cosas cambiarían totalmente para Gray, pero sobre todo para la maga de agua, la que nunca pensó siquiera en que sus más oscuros deseos pudieran hacerse realidad en un día normal como cualquier otro.

.

.

.

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado! :D  
y si no, pues, bien ._. De cualquier manera, no quise hacerlo Lemon, no estaba inspirada como para hacer un Lemon :3 pero me gustó como quedó así como lo deje.  
Nos leemos algún día, en algún lugar, en algún momento! **

**~Bunny D. Loxar~**


End file.
